


Take it All

by TrashTheater



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Big boy!Cash, Ecto-Vagina, First Time, HorrorTale, Inappropriate use of Cooking Spaces, M/M, No Consent Given But All Consensual, Oral, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Sugar in Skirts, Swapfell Purple, ecto-breasts, sexual favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashTheater/pseuds/TrashTheater
Summary: Sugar would never turn away a monster in need. But when a mysterious stranger walks into his shop, Sugar finds that he is more then happy to pay him back.
Relationships: Cash/Sugar, I'ma call that SweetMoney till someone tells me different, Papcest
Comments: 24
Kudos: 88





	Take it All

**Author's Note:**

> Woot! Wel~p, here’s a rare-pair I’ve never even heard of! I have been working on this one for QUITE some time now. It was supposed to come out before October, but oh well. Should probably throw another look over it, but I’m just too excited to wait! Really hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> [Me: Aren't you supposed to be working on something?]
> 
> [Also Me: Yeah! This new OneShot!]

Bells jingled over the heavy glass door, announcing one last customer for the night. 

"One moment," Sugar called, as he finished wiping down that last counter. 

His little bakery was quiet this late at night, so close to closing time. The lights had mostly been turned off, leaving only the main ones over the counter and the ones by the door. When he could manage it, he liked to send his employees home at a reasonable time, so it was just him to close up, enjoying the comfortable silence as he went about the nightly cleaning, the familiar routine relaxing after a long day. 

He toss the cleaning cloth into the sink and hurried to dry his hands on his apron. "Welcome! I'll be closing soon, but feel free to-" The words caught in his throat as he spun around. The customer, already looming by one of the shelves although Sugar hadn’t heard him move across the room, had caught him rather off-guard. He hastily recovered, as smooth and professional as he could muster. "-take your time. Everything was made fresh today." 

The customer gave a small, dismissive nod, not paying him any mind. If he'd noticed Sugar's hiccup, he didn't mention it, focusing instead on the last couple of loaves of bread left on the shelf. 

Sugar relaxed, folding his hands in front of him as he waited to be needed, a warm smile fitted in place. His shop was on the small side, but word of mouth had been good to him. Monsters loved fresh, local-made products, so he spent most of the day hustling and bustling just to keep the shelves full. They were half picked clear, but there should still be plenty to meet the customers needs. 

"Let me know if there's anything I can help with," he offered eagerly, bouncing just a little on his toes. 

The customer gave another barely-there-nod of acknowledgement as he continued to look about the store. 

Sugar nodded as well, accepting the customers silence as he brushed some invisible dust off his skirt and fussing with his glasses, trying not to be a bother or do something blatantly disrespectful like stare. Still, and despite himself, he couldn't help the way his eyelights kept drifting over. 

The stranger was another skeleton monster, like Sugar, huge and broad, bulked even larger by a heavy purple jacket that hung open over simple black clothing. Sugar was quite tall himself, awkwardly so, with long, gangly limbs that stretched on for days, but the stranger bypassed that for what felt like a mile, although surely it had more to do with a... well, a presentation difference. 

Despite his height, Sugar knew that he came off as rather small. He was slight, with skinny, frail bones that had never recovered from the years of living on the streets with his brother. He was timid, shy about his teeth that hadn't fully realigned and the thickness of his glasses. Keeping to himself, he did his best to stay out of the line of sight. He type to get jostled a lot in crowds. 

The stranger, he was sure, never had an issue with that sort of thing. 

It wasn't just his size, either. There was an ease to his slacker-slouch and a self-assurance in his movements that took up twice the space Sugar could on his best day. A confidence in the way he carried himself, like he wanted the world to know it could throw anything it wanted in his way and it still wouldn't stand a chance against him. 

Sugar couldn't help but admire him, in that long silence. 

And yet... there was something... off.. about his appearance. Something that didn't sit well with Sugar, although he couldn't place it. 

"Anything I could help you find?" He prodded, caving in to his supportive urges. 

"naw," The stranger said, rolling his head to the side to examine a different display. Reaching out, he flicked the price tag so he could see it better. His face scrunched up as a soft sound of disappointment left his mouth.

"...pricey..." he muttered under his breath. 

Sugar stiffened. 

Ah. That's what it was...

True, his prices were a higher than most big-chain grocery stores. Everything was homemade from locally-grown ingredients, so it was more expensive to make and took longer to prepare. The majority of his customers praised him for keeping the prices as low as he could manage, but it wasn't the prices that were the problem... 

It was the dark circles under the strangers heavy sockets. 

The yellow discoloration of his bones. 

The well-worn, fraying ends of his shorts. 

Sugar was all to familiar with the signs of a monster not getting enough. 

The stranger sauntered over to another case, flicking the price tag with barely a glance this time. Sugar knew where this was heading and looked around, reaching out to snatch up the broom. 

Another sigh, this one grazing into amusement as the customer flicked a final tag. “alright, well." His shoulders rolled in a grand shrug and in two lazy strides, his hand was pushing open the door to leave. “later.” 

“Wait!” Sugar shouted, nearly tripping over himself as he hurried out from behind the counter. 

The stranger tensed, finally looking over, but only to level him with an understandably suspicious glare. Purple magic flared in his left eye, the right remaining closed, baring the traces of an old injuries. 

Embarrassed by the outburst, Sugar couldn’t help pulling in on himself, holding the broom tight to his chest. 

“If you’d like... I could use a hand?” He tilted it a little, in explanation. 

This wasn’t the first time someone had wondered in who couldn’t afford food. And it wasn’t about to be the first time Sugar let them leave empty handed. 

Blood always warned him about giving handouts. It could easily be taken as an unintended insult, or end in Sugar being taken advantage of. Instead, Sugar liked to offer a task or something about the shop (If they were able. If they weren’t, he usually made another excuse: ‘I have to toss these items out tonight anyways, someone may as well enjoy them’), but in general they seemed very appreciative. Sugar usually had to go over whatever they had cleaned to make sure it was up to regulation after they left, but that wasn’t really the point. 

“Maybe we could work out an exchange?” he suggested, softly. 

The stranger stared at him for a long moment. Then his eye ran down the length of the broom, lingering somewhere near the end of Sugar’s skirt, before flicking back up. His pointed teeth shifted to a smirk as he relaxed, letting the door click closed again.

The bell above letting out a slight chirp. 

“an exchange?” he repeated, amused as he sauntered forward. 

Sugar nodded, relief fueling his smile as the monster crossed the space between them in a few long steps. He stopped far too close, towering over him. 

“sure thing, cutie,” he said, tone laced with laughter. “i’ll give ya a hand.” 

Sugar fumbled, the little endearment sending a hot flush to his cheekbones. Quickly, he looked away, telling himself the customer was just being sweet as he offered the broom up to him. 

He didn’t notice the way the taller skeleton paused as he reached for it, or the way his smirk widened as he slipped past it, finding the side of Sugar’s face instead. Sugar startled at the touch, gasping as his skull was tilted upward and the stranger leaned down to clack their teeth together. 

His sockets flew open. 

The stranger didn’t hesitate. 

An eager tongue took advantage of his distraction, diving past parted teeth and surprising another sound from him. The broom clattered to the floor as Sugar stumbled backwards. The stranger moved with him, further invaded his space, tongue exploring deeper, hand holding tighter. 

Metal legs scrapped against the floor as Sugar bumped into a table, and again as the stranger shoved him roughly against it. 

Sugar flushed as his mouth was ravaged, the slick, purple organ easily coaxing his shy magic into form only to lavish it with attention. The intensity of it forced him to bow backwards, that big body pressing along every inch of his. Sugar clutched uselessly at the empty air around them, uncertain what to do with his hands. 

When the stranger finally pulled away, it was like he drew all of the breath from Sugar with him. 

“good?” he asked, barely making any space between them. Sugar couldn’t respond, lower jaw working silently in effort to form any words. The stranger hummed appreciatively, before claiming his mouth again. 

The next sound he made shifted into a moan before Sugar could help himself. The hand on his cheek moved to wrap around the back of his neck, another roaming along the front of his body, sliding around his waist, both tugging him closer. Sugar whimpered helplessly, his sockets unintentionally drifting closed. 

Hesitantly, his hands fell, landing on the stranger’s shoulders, where his fingers dug into the jacket. 

He shaking when the stranger finally pulled away, practically mumbling words into his mouth. “the name’s cash,” he said, breath heavy as he traced up and down Sugar’s spine, earning a little gasp. “let’s get introductions out of the way. how ‘bout you, sweetheart?” 

“I-“ Sugar began, head spinning as he actually struggled to remember the answer given the circumstances. The strong arms around him were the only thing keeping him on his feet. “...I-It’s Sugar, but I-“ 

“_sugar._” Cash breathed out the word like the answer was as obvious as the sun. His socket flickered open and Sugar could hear the smirk in his words. “ya taste just as good as ya look, sweetie.” 

Sugar barely managed a trembled before he was swept into another fierce kiss. His fingers tightened in that purple fabric as he started to melt. The tongue in his mouth darted against his, teasing and taunting, until Sugar couldn’t help but chase after it, overwhelmed by the strange and wonderful sensation, pressing up against the warmth holding him. He’d never been kissed like that; never _touched_ like that. 

A frightened squeak leapt from his throat as Cash grabbed his hips and hoisted him up on the table. 

“i got ya,” he whispered reassuringly, nestling himself between Sugar’s legs before Sugar could realize what had happened. “don’t worry. gonna make ya feel real good, sweetie.” 

Large hands began to rove over his sensitive form, making Sugar squirm as they raced along his sides and hips, before sliding up to find his soft breasts. Cash was quick to swallow his moan with another kiss as Sugar arched against him, startled by the touch. Wild sparks flooded through him, shooting down between his legs as Cash began kneading them, rolling the soft ecto-flesh gently. His cunt pulsed, hot with longing as he keened weakly. 

As if sensing that, Cash gave a final, tender squeeze before trailing back down, over his stomach, along thighs... then those long fingers crept beneath the hem of his skirt. 

Sugar broke apart with an ‘Oh!’ back into Cash’s soothing reassurance. 

“shh, it’s okay...” Palms slid over trembling ecto-flesh. “let me take care of everything, sugar-baby.” 

Sugar covered his mouth, face glowing brightly as fingers hooked over his panties. 

What was he doing? What was he allowing with some _stranger_ that _happened_ to walk in? And right there? On a table? _In his shop?_ The doors were still unlocked and even if they weren’t: they were glass! The windows were wide and anyone could see them. Anyone could _walk right in!_

Looking away, he didn’t even try to fight as Cash dragged the soaked fabric down his legs. 

Smirking, Cash tucked it into his pocket, dropping down to one knee. Sugar gasped against his palm, his shaking growing in intensity as coarse hands slid beneath his knees, spreading them apart and pulling him forward. The movement forced his skirt up and Sugar clenched his eyes closed, so unbearably overwhelmed. 

The next thing he felt was _heaven._

His hips bucked as warmth flooded his pelvis. His whole body gasped with him, his hand shooting forward to grab the back of Cash’s head, pulling him closer. Immediately, Sugar let go, stammering out an apology. His words were met with a rough growl and he was yanked closer, _tighter_ against that hot mouth. 

His head fell back as he moaned. Fingers tentatively returned to Cash’s skull, trying not to push but desperate to cling to the source of that mind-blowing pleasure. His legs quivered from effort to not just clamp closed, his body responding to the new sensation like a fine-tuned instrument Cash has been playing for years. 

“Oh goodness,” he gasped as Cash grew more aggressive, the heat in his stomach building rapidly. In no time he was at his limit, fighting not to scream. “_Oh goodness! Oh! Oh!_” 

His back arched again as he pushed against that searing tongue and came with a cry. White burst across his vision and he was overtaken by rigorous shudders. Cash continued to pleasure him, drawing it out before settling into comforting, barely-there laps as Sugar came down, magic becoming too sensitive. 

When Cash pulled away, licking up the remaining magic that stained his mouth, Sugar's blush came back full force. He buried his face in his hands, wondering if it was possible to spontaneously implode from how unbearably shy he felt. 

"good?" Cash asked. Sugar let out an embarrassed sound which the other took as an affirmative. "great~" 

With surprising tenderness Cash gently closed his legs, tugging his skirt back into place before standing up. He clinked a final kiss to the side of Sugar's nearly neon skull and chuckled. "you'll be seeing me again," he whispered. 

Sugar's breath caught. He didn't dare look up as Cash made his way around the shop, picking out whatever he wanted with a whistle tune. Sugar couldn't bring himself to so much as open his eyes until long after her heard the door bell chime and the store fell into silence. 

He didn't finish the cleaning that night. 

. . . . .

The next morning, Sugar couldn't help wondering if the entire thing had been a dream. A consequence of all those late nights and long hours. 

Oh yes, it certainly _felt_ real. But a mysterious stranger? Walking into his shop, sweeping him off his feet, and-? 

Sugar blushed, having to turn away anytime a customer chose to sit at the table he'd scrubbed six times before opening that morning. A dream. That was all. That was why he hadn't even tried to resist such an utterly _scandalous_ activity. A vivid gift from his subconscious and nothing more, he told himself. 

A week later, Cash walked in again. 

Sugar had frozen, caught like a doe in headlights. That was how Cash got him up on the counter without a single word of protest. That was how Cash brought him to another blissful climax and absconded with the last two loaves of bread and a box of cookies. 

By the third time, Sugar realized what was happening with a sickening horror. 

It was a _sexual favor_. In exchange for _food_-! The most _basic_ of _necessities_! He couldn't believe he'd allowed himself to take such appalling advantage of a monster in need! 

The next time Cash walked through the doors, he was ready. 

Sugar grabbed a fresh loaf of bread and stomped over, shoving it against his chest. The paper package crinkled as Cash caught it, socket wide in confusion. 

"Take it," Sugar said, before Cash had the chance to do something to mess him all up again. "Please I-! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you think you had to... to..." He choked on the words, overwhelmed with shame. "I just wanted to help because you couldn't pay, but I-! You don't need to do anything for me; you can just have it!"

Cash stared at him. Sugar trembled, waiting for him to explode, demand to know why Sugar hadn't told him that the first time. 

Instead, once Cash had gathered his own bearings on the situation, he just chuckled. Dropping the bread on the shelf by the door that displayed little jars of locally-grown honey, he stepped forward, his expression becoming predatory. Sugar stumbled back, anxiously. 

"aw, sweetie," he said darkly, digging around in his pockets to produce a hearty fistful of gold. "i think ya misunderstood. i can pay. i could buy anything in this store, no problem. no, sugar-" 

They'd crossed the room and Sugar bumped back into the wall. Cash's hand slammed against the wood beside his skull. His voice was husky as he leaned in close. 

"-i just come lookin to see if ya had any better deals than i've been getting." Sugar shivered as he moved even closer. "then ya had to go an’ make me an offer i couldn't refuse." His teeth brushed where Sugar's ear would have been. "especially since you and yer pastries are both _so sweet~_"

Sugar blushed, a familiar longing already starting to build between his legs. 

Cash chuckled against him, running a finger down his side. "now, why don't you hitch up that cute skirt for me, sweetie, and let me show ya how much i appreciate our little arrangement." 

Sugar's hands clenched in the fabric as he looked anywhere but at Cash. Fingers continued to trace up and down his side as he tried to think of a reply or some kind of rebuttal. He couldn't concentrate. He couldn't think of anything but the warm breath against his skull, drifting down to his neck. Those teasing fingers. Cash's large body trapping him against the wall... 

Bones burning with embarrassment, Sugar found himself pulling his skirt up a little higher. 

Cash gave a warm hum, clacking a small kiss to his skull, before dropping to his knees, that smirk having never left his face. "all the way, sugar-baby. or i'm gonna think ya don't like me."

Sugar was able to come up with a comeback... a few hours later. After two breath-taking orgasms and Cash was long gone with a full basket of treats. 

. . . . .

Starting his own business hadn't been easy, but Sugar had been persistent. It had taken a lot of hard work and a couple of set backs, but Sugar was really starting to get the hang of it. He had a couple of good employees and the bakery ran like clockwork most days. He'd developed a good habit of prepping supplies when there was down time, and helping run counter when they were busy. 

It was a comfortable routine and Sugar didn't mind the repetition. Spending all days working with dough, and the evenings talking with customers both new and old, was all Sugar had wanted to do. Blood said he spent too long at work, but Sugar didn't mind. It kept him busy and besides, Sugar didn't have much else to do with himself, besides. 

At least... until he's met Cash. 

Cash had come in like a summer storm. Hot and devastating, he consumed Sugar's quiet days, drowning his normalcy. Sugar had been unable to change the course, getting swept up in the excitement and passion of it all. Suddenly, he never knew when a last minute customer would come in to throw his normal evening into a chaotic whirl of ecstasy. 

Cash's visits had been random, once a week or so, but never on the same day. He would come in, take what he wanted of Sugar, take what he wanted from the shop, and leave Sugar in a shaking but satisfied disarray. 

The first time he'd come in twice on the same week had knocked what little familiar ground Sugar had managed to find right out from under him. He figured it was a fluke, Cash simply hadn't taken enough food last time. But it was twice, again, the next week. And the week after, with Cash only taking what he needed for a few days time. 

Then, it was almost every other day. Another change in routine that left Sugar reeling. He started closing on the one day a week he usually took off, afraid he'd miss a visit. If he was really lucky, Cash would come in a little earlier, when there were still other customers milling about. He would sit at the counter and get something to eat while he waited, openly flirting and doing everything in his power to distract Sugar from his job. 

He was as charming in regular conversation as Sugar had expected. Sharp and funny, Cash usually kept to saying things what would leave Sugar blushing or stuttering out embarrassed indignations, but once in a while he would drop a piece of personal information that Sugar would eagerly latch on to, locking it away like a treasure to pull out and admirer later. 

He tried to remind himself it was just an arrangement. Nothing more. 

. . . . . 

"Oh, you don't mean that," Sugar insisted, tucking the last donut into a paper bag for the customer. 

"Young man, I certainly don't make a habit of saying things I don't believe." The rabbit monster accepted her package with thin hands, placing the whole thing deep in the recesses of her enormous purse. "Why! I'd be willing to say you could even give those spiders in town a run for their money."

"Stop!" Sugar exclaimed, delighted by the praise. While he was sure it was an exaggeration, the older woman's kind words did bring a flush to his face. "That is not true!" 

The woman put her hands up, glancing towards the ceiling in a 'I call them as I see them' sort of gesture. Sugar giggled, the sound cutting short inside him as the bell jingled and in strolled Cash. 

The effect it had on him was instant. Suddenly, his comfortable little shop was far to small. The welcoming, yellow lights were dim, almost sensual. It was hot and humid, intimate as it seemed to constrict, trying to draw them closer. Yet the space between them also seemed unacceptably vast. 

Cash lingered by the doorway with a look Sugar was becoming all too familiar with and made him flush for very, _very_ different reasons. His magic reacted to his presence without any further prompting. 

"L-Let's get you checked out," he said, falling over his words as he hurried to the cash register. 

He punched out the codes, messing up twice as he couldn't keep his eyes from flickering back to Cash. He could already feel his soul skipping with excitement, hands starting to shake. Cash must think him such a mess, always reacting like this. 

When the rabbit woman handed him some gold, her hand grasped his before he could pull away. 

She leaned in, her voice dropping to a whisper. "Honey? Do you want me to stay a little longer?" When Sugar blinked at her, confused, she nodded slightly towards Cash with an uncertain expression. 

Sugar felt the heat return to his face. How embarrassing! There he was; stammering and shaking like a leaf; she thought he was scared! 

"Oh!" He gasped. "No! He's my... f-friend? Yes. That's right. He... helps with closing sometimes. I am perfectly alright. Thank you for your concern."

The woman scrutinized him, before letting go with a titter. "Oh! A _friend_. I see." Sugar fretted, her light tone making him nervous. "Ah, it is nice to be young." 

"Ma'am..." he started. 

"Well, I won't keep you." She snagged her receipt and stopped by Cash at the door. "Now you be sure to treat him right, young man. Sugar is a real sweetheart. And if you don't you'll have to answer to me and my entire sewing circle." She nodded firmly and Sugar groaned, sinking down to hide behind the counter. 

Cash chuckled down at the lady who barely reached his rib cage. "don't worry. i treat him real nice." Sugar peered over the counter and Cash gave him a suggestive look. "don't i, sweetie?"

Sugar whined. 

"Good lad." The woman patted his arm and, in honesty, Sugar rather expected her to offer him a hard-candy from her purse or something. "Have a good night then!" 

"we will," Cash said as she let herself out. The second the door closed, he reached over and locked it. 

The lock slid into place with a metallic click that seemed amplified in the emptiness of the store. Sugar could feel his shivers coming back as he eased himself back to his feet. Cash examined him, his good-natured grin giving way to something hungry. He flicked off the main light, one by one, until only the dim display light remained, then flipped the door sign to 'Closed'.

"H-Hello," Sugar greeted. He was never really sure what to say when Cash arrived. Surely, they were past professional courtesy, but how did one greet someone who wasn't really a customer? "...H-How are you to-?"

Cash crossed the space before he could get the words out. He was fast when he wanted to be, rounding the counter with a force that had Sugar locking in place. There was barely time to gasp before he was pulled into a searing kiss, bodies pressed so close Sugar would have worried about bruising if he'd had a mind left to care. 

Sugar loved those frantic kisses. The way Cash would drink in his moans like he couldn't get enough, hands mapping out his body like he'd have to sculpt it later from memory alone. Sugar wanted it so bad. He wanted those hands under his clothes, against bare bone, bare flesh. 

Cash grabbed his backside, forcing their hips together. Sugar moaned, grinding back to the best of his ability as Cash moved to bite at his neck. 

"_starving_," he growled roughly as Sugar offered more of his throat for worship. 

It took a few moments for Sugar to realize he was answering the unfinished question from before. Squirming to get free, Sugar tried to clear the haze of lust from his mind. Cash did nothing to assist him reaching that goal. 

"Then you should... s-should eat something-" His voice hitched with pleasure as Cash rolled against him. "-first!" 

While stopping felt like it could almost bring him physical harm, he couldn't deny a much stronger urge to make sure that Cash was properly fed and taken care of, first. 

"This can-this can-! Ngh-!" 

His reward was a chuckle against his neck. "oh sugar-baby... that's not what i meant." A hand found it's way under his skirt to prove his point. 

"Oh," Sugar choked. A phalange traced along his panty-line and he quivered. He needed it. He needed _Cash_.

Cash shoved him back, forcing them through the doors to the kitchen. He broke away, looking around for, what Sugar determined was, a new surface they hadn't yet defiled. 

When he was shoved up on the counter he squawked. "Cash! Not here! I cook here!"

"sexy," Cash muttered silencing him with a kiss. "it's okay. you clean, right?"

"That is more certainly NOT the point!"

Then Cash was between his legs and he couldn't remember what the point had been. He couldn't remember his own name. Only Cash's, which he gasped desperately to the ceiling, scrapping at the counter, quivering. 

Cash was _destroying_ him. 

"Please," he begged. It was all he could think about most days. He longed for it on days when Cash didn't show, and even now he just wanted more. He needed _more_. "Please!" 

It was the vibrations of a wretched groan that ended him. He came into that wonderful mouth, sobbing his completion. 

Cash kissed him, holding him, petting him gently until his shaking settled. Sugar could taste himself. He felt like he might break from how tight his soul was squeezing. 

When Cash pulled away, he dared to whimper out, "More...?" 

"getting greedy?" Cash teased, although the tone conflicted with the lust clouding his eye. "not that i'm complainin..." 

He moved to go back down, but Sugar snagged his jacket. "No," he begged, feeling frantic tears build in his sockets. "_More._"

Hands trembling again, Sugar released him, slowly bringing them up to unbutton his blouse. Cash followed the motion religiously, a wild expression coming to his face as he realized what Sugar was asking for. 

When he reached the fourth one, Cash stopped him. Two hands firmly covering his. 

"don't sugar."

Sugar stiffened, those words stabbing deep into his soul. Rejection. Of course. Sugar had gotten so full of himself, thinking someone so plain and dull could ever fit in with someone like Cash, whose world must be so exciting. He was so cool and confident, Sugar would be lucky if he was even a footnote in Cash's life. He probably didn't even think of Sugar when they were apart. 

Sugar sniffed, holding back the tears. 

"no, sweet-thing. it’s not like that," Cash said quickly, noting his obvious distress. "i want too." 

He cupped Sugar's hands, sliding his thumbs across small palms as he pulled them free from Sugar's shirt. The movement caused the material to open wider, giving a good glimpse of the lacy black bra hidden beneath. It wasn't the sort of thing Sugar normally wore to work. Or at least, it hadn't used to be a thing. 

Cash hesitated at the display, lingering hungrily. "trust me i want too..." 

His attention was encouraging and Sugar couldn't help arching towards him, hoping to entice him, even if just a little. "Then please? You can have me. A-All of me." 

A flicker of pain crossed Cash's face as his hands tightened. "sugar-baby, i can't. i can't _afford_ you." He moved closer. "this, what we've been doing-i've enjoyed it, but it's about you. repaying you. giving _you_ pleasure. if i start taking it-" his eye swept down. "-and trust me, ya might want it, but i'd be taking it." He caressed Sugar's hands again. "it's a bad deal. not fair on your part." 

"I don't care about that," Sugar argued. 

"neither would i," Cash said firmly. "normally. i'ma piece of shit, happy to cheat and steal any extra, but i... i don't wanna do that to you. you deserve more than that; you're _worth_ more than that."

Sugar flushed, hope fluttering again. "I don't have a price tag."

"priceless," Cash said with an almost chuckle. "i know. how can i afford that?" His teeth brushed Sugar's before he pulled away. "i'm already takin advantage of you. i knew this wasn't what you meant when ya offered.... i shoulda just paid for the damn bread." 

"Cash, please," Sugar pleaded. "I don't want this to be about money." 

"it's always about money," He said stiffly. "everything's about money and i don't deserve what you're offering. i'm gonna want more. i always want more-"

"Then take more!" 

"that not-!" Cash groaned. "i'm no good for ya, sugar! ya don't want someone like me in your life. you're so soft and sweet and-" 

"Please," Sugar begged, clinging to his hands. "_Please_."

Cash kissed him, _hard_, so rough Sugar thought he must have given in. But before he could return the kiss, Cash had ripped away from him completely. "i can't. goodbye sugar." Then he was gone, slipping out the back door into the night. 

Sugar sat in silence, waiting for what felt like a very long time, hoping against hope that Cash would change his mind and return. 

He hadn't taken anything at all. 

. . . . . 

The bell over the door chimed. 

Sugar was in a daze. He had been since the night Cash had left him in the kitchen. It had been nearly a week since then and Cash hadn't been back once. The uncertainty of the situation had made sleep illusive, leaving him even more distracted then usual, tending to his work largely on autopilot. 

Sugar tried to tell himself Cash was just busy. That his final 'goodbye' that night hadn't had any sort of special meaning. Cash was just giving him some time to cool down. To remember that it was all just a less-than-standard business transaction. 

He would come back when he wasn't busy. 

He had to come back, Sugar insisted with a nod. Sugar didn't know of any other way to contact him. He'd asking around and tried to look him up online. He'd even asked Blood, who had had more suspicious questions than answers, but promised to keep a socket out. Still, he found no new information. If Cash didn't come in, how was he ever supposed to apologize? How was he supposed to beg Cash to forgive him for-?

A customer cleared their throat, in a gentle way, and Sugar snapped back to focus. 

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." He rang up the purchase. 

"It's okay..." the customer assured, already past it. 

Normally, during the day Sugar was in the back managing the kitchen, but there had been a pretty large lunch rush and he'd come out to help the counter girls. It had mostly died down, so once there was a good break in the remaining customers, he could get back to kitchen duties. He would still be just as distracted, but the only ones who'd notice would be dinner rolls. 

Another customer placed their purchase on the counter and Sugar nearly started ringing them up before he recognized the skeletal hand that put them down. 

His head snapped up. 

Cash stood on the other side of the counter. His expressions as uncertain, as he rubbed his neck, avoiding eye contact. 

"hey," he muttered. 

Sugar froze. What was Cash doing there? He never came during the day. Why was he in line like a normal customer? Cash wasn't a normal customer. 

Everything suddenly felt sharp and very focused. Sugar didn't like it at all. He wanted to go back to the soft, safe haze. He didn't want to remember what Cash had said. He didn't want any of this. 

"so, how much do i owe you?" he asked, nodding down at the items like he had no idea Sugar couldn't breath. 

Sugar looked down. Those were, in fact, items for sale. That much, he agreed. 

"Nothing." 

Cash looked almost amused, which hurt more than anything. "come on, sugar. what do i owe ya?"

"_Nothing_," he tried again, desperation straining his voice. He needed Cash to understand that. He could have anything he wanted. Why was he there? What was he _doing?_ "I don't want-"

"sugar," he interrupted. Others around the store were looking now. The counter girls were staring. Sugar didn't notice. He only saw Cash's reassuring nod, his sympathetic expression as he said, "go ahead. ring me up." 

The cash register chirped with each button as Sugar’s hopes dried up, like an old, stale pastry forgotten on the counter. Was this Cash's way of telling him their arrangement was over? That Sugar had pushed too far and he just wasn't willing to keep it up?

He whispered out the total, feeling weak. 

Cash reached into his pockets and Sugar's eyes watered. 

If Cash paid him, he'd be just another customer. 

A couple of gold coins landed in a shaking hand. Swallowing his sorrows, Sugar individually slid them across his palm. Counting one, two, three... 

By the fourth he couldn't see well enough through the tears. They overflowed and a sob escaped him. His hand closed around the coins, instinctively afraid of dropping them, even as two of them were knocked loose and clattered on the counter. 

"I'm sorry," he sobbed, shaking uncontrollably. He couldn't stop it. He was always like this. How could he ever think Cash would want to stay with him? He knocked his glasses askew as he tried to wipe the tears back, but he just ended up pressing his palms to the closed sockets. "I'm so sorry."

Cash swore. He shoved his way past two other customers as he hurried around the counter. Sugar continued to shake, sobbing harder into his hands. The more he tried to control it, the harder it became. He pulled in stuttering breaths. 

Strong arms wrapped around him and he was pulled roughly against Cash's chest. The thick jacket sleeves reminded him of his comforter at home and he wanted to fall into them, sobbing like he was safely hidden in his bed. But he wasn't. And Cash must be so sick of him. 

"Sugar?" one of the employees asked, face open with concern. 

Cash looked around, letting go just enough to scoop Sugar up properly. Sugar startled, losing more coins in the process, but Cash didn't seem to notice. 

"he's going on break," he said firmly, before shouldering through the kitchen doors. 

"I-I'm so sorry!" Sugar said as Cash set him on the same counter where this whole mess started. The association did not help Sugar's anxiety. "I take it back," he sobbed. "I don't want to... P-Please. I take it all back." He tried to look at Cash, but everything was blurry even with his glasses settled back into place. "I don't want more! I don't want to lose-!"

It wasn't real. It had never been real, but Sugar couldn't bare to give up that small connection they had. Even if it meant nothing to Cash. 

He held out his hand. Only three coins remained. "Please take them back."

Cash forced his fingers closed, pressing closer with a frustrated sound. "sugar. sweetie. i'm not here to-" He breathed out harshly as Sugar hiccuped. "i changed my mind. i thought i could do right by ya, keep my distance, but i can't get ya outta my head." He grabbed Sugar's face, trying to brush away the tears that kept flowing. "ya said ya didn't want this to be about money. i wanted to show ya i could-i was gonna come back tonight. ask ya out proper. i just—dammit, sugar, just let me _do_ this! it's what _you_ wanted."

Sugar sobbed. Cash was going too quick, but this wasn’t what Sugar wanted at all! 

“I don't want you to pay me! For anything...!" He held out the coins again. "Please?" 

"fine!" Cash snarled, smacking his hand out of the way. 

The coins went flying, clattering against the wall and various kitchenware. Sugar followed the trajectory, not fully comprehending, before Cash yanked him into a fierce kiss. He was still growling as he pried Sugar's teeth apart, desperately invading his mouth like Sugar was the last bit of oxygen on the planet. 

When he pulled away, it was only to let out another snarl against his mouth. "then i'll just _take_ it. the _food_. _you_. i'll _take it all_."

That was all the warning Sugar got before Cash tore open his shirt. The buttons gave away instantly. Sugar barely had time to gasp before warm hands where beneath his bra, squeezing the soft flesh while Cash attacked Sugar's exposed throat. 

Sugar arched into that touch, gasping and squirming in pleasure. Cash was always so eager and aggressive, a wild, untamed force that dragging Sugar along. It left him feeling lost and so wonderfully helpless as he was swept up in it. 

Sugar shuddered, not minding the rough treatment as Cash sucked on his neck, shoving the bra out of his way so he could run his hands greedily over the soft mounds. It was the middle of the day. There were customers and employees just on the other side of the way wall Cash had him pressed against. But he just couldn't care. He wanted it. He _needed_ it.

"fuck, sugar-baby," Cash breathed hotly against his neck. "do you have any idea how hard it was to walk away from you? all spread out and _offering_ yourself?" He began to kiss his way lower, hands sliding down to roam over every inch of Sugar's sensitive ectobody. "this is all i've been able to think about...!" 

Sugar gasped as Cash reached his chest, pressing a kiss to one breast before taking a pert nipple in his mouth. His tongue rolled over the stiff bud until Sugar was breathless, just barely keeping himself together. One hand snaking back up to kneed and squeeze the other, while he almost frantically nipped and sucked at the skin. Then he switched, lavishing both with equal attention. 

The moans were becoming more difficult to control as Cash moved back up to kiss him again, hands abandoning his swollen chest to move lower. Wanting to return the favor, even a little, Sugar shyly reached up under his shirt. He hoped he wasn't too clumsy as he explored over that wide rib cage, feeling various cracks and chips beneath his fingertips. Cash's groan was encouraging. As was the way his hand slid beneath Sugar's skirt and underwear. 

Eager fingers plunged between soft folds and Sugar keened against his mouth, clinging desperately as Cash began to prove, again, how intimately familiar he was with Sugar's body. 

"you're always so wet for me, sweetie-" Cash whispered, working his clit in a way that had Sugar wild with need. Then he ripped those magical fingers away, shoving the skirt up around his waist, and practically tearing his panties off. Sugar panted, feeling so exposed and disheveled. He must look a mess, he thought, embarrassed. 

But Cash licked his teeth hungrily, looking him over like some kind of prize. There was a mischievous smirk on his face as he started to move down. "-but let's get ya a little more, huh?" 

Sugar cried out, just barely able to muffle the sound as he covered his mouth. It didn't matter how many times they'd done it before, Sugar could never get used to the feel of Cash's incredible mouth. He didn't stop himself this time from reaching down to pull Cash closer, arching into that warmth. That long, skillful tongue toyed with him mercilessly, quickly bringing him to right to the edge, before something very unfamiliar pressed into him. 

Gentle but demanding fingers worked him open, starting slow as Sugar trembled, body adjusting to the intrusion, but quickly gaining momentum as Cash's oral devotion brought him to a euphoric climax. Sugar had to bite down on his hand as it washed over him, nearly sobbing from the pleasure. 

The fingers inside felt less invasive after that. In fact, it wasn't long at all before they had Sugar panting again, begging for more. The way they _scrapped_ along the sensitive walls, reaching so deep inside, before _dragging_ their way back out-! He'd never even played with himself like that before. 

"wanted to do this right," Cash panted, rising up to kiss him again. His eyes flickered down Sugar's form, fingers beginning to pump faster. "take ya on a bed. with candle's n'shit, but... i can't wait, baby. promise i'll make it up to ya, okay?" 

Sugar nodded, so desperate he'd agree to anything as long as Cash didn't stop touching him. A third one pushed in and he gasped, hips bucking against his will. There was a heat building inside, spreading like fire across his pelvis. He arched, moaning as the movement got even faster. 

"Cash-!" he begged, losing control of himself again. He knew he needed to be quiet, but couldn't help the words falling out of his mouth. "_Oh Cash!_" 

"fuck, baby," Cash snarled, hand twisting as he fingered him harder. "you look so good, baby. i can't-fuck!" After two more deep thrusts, he suddenly pulled away. 

Sugar whined at the loss, rolling his hips, unconsciously chasing the pleasure. Cash ignored him in favor of releasing his painfully stiff cock from his shorts. The dark purple magic was thick and heavy, leaking readily as he spread both their fluids over himself with a few frenzied pumps. 

Sugar marveled at the sight, trembling with arousal. That was until Cash lined himself up and Sugar realized that big thing was somehow supposed to fit _inside_ him. He pushed away with a slight gasp, only to be quickly dragged back into place by his frantic lover. 

"i'll be gentle," Cash said, racing over the words so they tripped over each other. "i promise, baby. just as slow as i can.”

Sugar nodded, although the reassurance did little to settle his nerves. Instead, he held out his arms, silently begging Cash to hold him. Which he did, Cash never left him wanting, pulling Sugar into his arms, peppering reassuring kisses against his neck. Sugar held him tightly, digging his fingers into that heavy jacket as Cash slowly pushed inside him. 

Sugar gasped again, clinging tighter. Already it was so much bigger then his fingers, only just the tip and already spreading him so much wider then he expected. 

Cash groaned, unable to contain himself as soft, hot walls clamped down on his aching cock. “you’re so tight, baby,” Cash breathed against his throat, pushing in a little deeper. “ya gotta relax, sugar. _please_ relax. i always make ya feel good, don’t i baby?” 

Sugar nodded quickly, the comfort doing wonders to ease his reluctance, although his body didn't seem to get the memo. Cash always took care of him, always made him feel wonderful. Still, knowing that didn't seem to effect the way his body was reacted to the intrusion. 

Cash grabbed his legs, pulling them up to wrap around his waist, the new angle making him slip much deeper. Sugar trembled, feeling excruciatingly full. It was in _so deep._ He thought he might shake to pieces from the intensity of it alone. 

“halfway, baby,” Cash muttered, voice strained. 

“_Half-?_” Sugar squeaked, alarmed. 

Cash surged forward, plunging deep inside with a wild groan. Sugar choked, tears filling his eyes as he was filled to to edge of bursting. It was so much to take, he felt like the pressure inside was going to break him.

“sorry!” Cash groaned, panting hard. “_fuck,_ sugar! you moved just right and... d-did i hurt you?” 

Sugar whined, sockets clenching tight as he adjusted to the feeling. It did hurt, a little, but more so he just felt so overwhelmingly full.

Cash was kissing him, his neck, his shoulders, his chest, anywhere he could reach, whispering frantic apologies. His grip on Sugar’s hips was bruising as he struggled to hold himself back. “i’m sorry, baby. please tell me you’re okay.” 

His hips rolled, not thrusting, just pushing, rocking even deeper inside. The movements were uncontrolled, like it was just too much, and Cash was physically fighting himself not to just tare into him like an animal. He held Sugar even tighter, growling and groaning. 

Sugar trembled, his magic pulsing hotly around that thick cock as it stirred him up inside. 

“you’re so good to me, baby,” Cash babbled, rutting harder. “god, so good. so tight-! _please,_ sweetie. _baby._ tell me i can move. i _need_ to move.” Hungry teeth nipped at his neck. “you’re so hot, baby. fuck, i might come like this-!” 

Sweetie, _baby_. Sugar loved those little pet names so much. He wanted to be Cash’s ‘sweetie,’ he wanted to be Cash’s ‘baby,’ he wanted to be Cash’s. He opened his mouth to say so, to tell him to _move_, but the words clumped up in his throat like they always did. Letting out a frustrated whimper instead, he bucked his hips. 

The pleasure was too much for Cash and he snapped his hips in a sharp thrust, letting out the kind of sound that had slick seeping from Sugar’s throbbing cunt like a faucet. 

“I’m trying, baby, i’m sorry...!” The next one was slower. Cash withdrew almost all the way, leaving Sugar hopelessly empty, before sinking all the way back in, both of them moaning in unbridled pleasure. Sugar managed to release his death-grip, falling back against the wall as Cash started thrusting slow, deep, each one stoking the building fire inside until Sugar was gasping out with each one. 

He had been right. He couldn’t take it. 

He was going to lose his mind. 

But _god,_ he wanted nothing more. 

Cash grit his teeth, fighting to keep the pace steady. That silk passage was so tight and wet, welcoming as he forced his way back in. He wanted to destroy him, plow inside, steal every ounce of pleasure from that beautiful, _compliant_ little body. But he wanted to be careful with Sugar. He had to be careful. He had to be gentle. Sugar was so soft, and sweet, and so damn _breakable._

Then Sugar squirmed beneath him, looking up with hazy, wide eye lights behind very crooked glasses, his whole skull flushed gorgeously as he stuttered. “A little... f-faster?” 

Give an inch, Cash would always take a mile. 

He shoved inside with a snarl. Sugar’s body snapped back, as he choked on another cry. 

“sorry,” Cash growled, but he wasn’t. Not as long as that pretty sound wavered toward pleasure. He grabbed Sugar’s hips, doing it again as he started a harsh pace, much rougher then he intended to force on that small, virgin entrance. 

Sugar clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle the scream. White stars exploded in his sockets as Cash’s brutal thrusts caused his whole body to rock. His other hand jerked forward to grab Cash’s shirt, unsure if he wanted to pull him closer or push him away. He was being assaulted with pleasure, like nothing he had ever felt before, each pump filling him with desperation and dragging a wretched sound from his throat. 

The stars got brighter as Cash thrust harder, pulling him close, until they burst and Sugar screamed into the bones between his teeth, the sensation ripping through his body in waves so powerful he thought he was going to blackout. 

Still twitching, quivering, he was too out of it to notice Cash lost what little restraint he’d had, slamming inside a few more blissful times before coming with a burst, poring his seed deep inside that throughly wrecked pussy. 

Their hot, heavy panting filled the room. Sugar let his fingers uncurl from Cash’s shirt, and fall from his mouth to land beside him as he sagged on the counter. Gosh... that had been... that had been... there were no words that could begin to explain it. 

He let out a distressed little gurgle as Cash slowly let his cock slide out, coated liberally in both their magics, quickly tucking it back in his shorts. It had felt so good inside, Sugar wanted it back, although he shoved delightfully at the sensation of their combined fluids leaking from his slit.

“damn, sugar-baby, that was... that was real bad of me. are ya alright?” Cash grabbed a rag, tucking it under him half-hazardous, before cupping Sugar’s face and looking him over anxiously. “i told ya i was- did i hurt ya real bad, sweetie?” 

Sugar sighed, content as he leaned into those warm palms. “...No... didn’t hurt me at all. That felt... Oh Cash...” 

Cash also sighed, more relieved as he couldn’t help letting his eye sweep back down. “tha’s good. m’afraid yer gonna be hurtin’ real bad tomorrow...” 

Sugar hummed, every inch of him tingling and warm. “...don’t care...” 

Cash kissed him, once, so sweetly, before making sure Sugar was properly settled and straightening out his clothes. “be right back,” he said, before shoving his way back through the kitchen doors. 

Sugar stared, floating softly in a haze. He would love to lay down like this, curl up in a warm bed, snuggled up next to Cash and just let himself fall into a deep sleep. The thought was so very appealing, he thought, as he forced himself to sit up. Pressing his cunt into the towel sent little aftershocks through him, and suddenly sleep didn’t seem half as appealing as something else... 

But neither of those were an option. He’d have to clean up, figure out something to wear, and get back to work. He had a shop to run, after all. And Cash... 

Would Cash come back again? Sugar could remember him saying about that earlier, and so many sweet thing to him but... that had been in the moment, where Sugar knew promises and lines were only sweet-nothings, not necessarily aheared too. Would that be their last time together, or could they go back to the way things used to be? When Cash was free to come and go, taking pastries and Sugar’s heart as he pleased. 

The door swung back open, and Cash had returned. “alright, i spoke to-“ he began, but froze completely at the sight of Sugar waiting for him. 

Shyly, Sugar realized how exposed he was, and tugged the skirt back into place. Covering his breasts with the shirt reminded him that Cash had ripped it open and there was no way to secure it in place. 

The look Cash was giving him said he wanted to tear it off again... 

“i...” Cash began again, voice gravelly as he shrugged off his jacket. “...talked to one of the girls. they said they can close up tonight, so i’m gonna take ya home.” 

“Oh,” was all Sugar could think to say for a moment. They would have to close early if Sugar wasn’t there to make the products, but he supposed that was alright. Maybe Blood was right, he should hired more help. “That’s... that’s so kind of you. Did they... did they hear us?” 

“um...” Cash quickly looked to the side. “...well... they didn’ say nothing.” 

The jacket wrapped around Sugar’s shoulders, and he flushed again, letting Cash help him into it properly. The heavy material swam on him, easily covering his modesty as Cash zipped it up around him, but Sugar suddenly didn’t care about that, wrapping his arms around himself, snuggling it close to him. “Thank you, I-“ 

He yelped as he was swept off the counter, bulky jacket and all, into Cash’s arms. He tossed him a little smirk, dropped the dirty rag in the trash, and carried Sugar out the backdoor. 

The warm sun hit him like a mallet, the intense, vibrant difference in setting suddenly making everything feel so real and strange as Cash made his way across the small lot. Sugar cling to his shirt, looking about like he couldn’t believe this was the same outside that he was used too. 

“so, m’i takin ya to your place or mine?” 

“Y-Your place?” Sugar asked, in wide-eyed wonder at the thought. 

Cash seemed to take it as his choice, however, shrugging as they reached a shiny black car with the roof down. “alright,” he said, lowering Sugar into the passenger seat with only mild difficulties. “fair warnin, the place is a mess. was gonna clean it, but i messed this all up instead.” 

Sugar blinked as Cash reached down and buckled him in, before leaning heavily on the door. He let out a long breath, flexing his finger as he avoided eye contact. 

“ain’t done this before,” he admitted, reluctantly. “an’ i wish i’d done it before but...” When he looked back, there was something shockingly earnest in his expression. “sugar, would ya... would you consider goin’ out with someone like me?” 

Sugar nearly leapt back out of the seat, snapped back in place by the belt. “Yes!” he shouted, stunned that Cash could phrase it like that. That Cash could possibly think it was _Sugar_ that might have doubts. “Oh please! That’s all I want!” 

Cash sagged a little, bending over to kiss him again. Sugar couldn’t help leaning into it, opening his mouth to beg for something deeper, before Cash pulled away, wasting no more time getting in the driver seat and throwing the thing in drive. 

“i promise, sugar-baby, i’m gonna show ya i can be worthy of ya,” he said, again shaking Sugar’s foundation as they peeled out of the lot, and Cash started down the road. “an’ i’ma start by showing you a proper good time-” His eye flickered over and Sugar trembled again. “-all nice an’ slow, for as long as you want it.”

As promised, Cash proved that he was just as good at giving as he was at taking.

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta workshop that last line, haha. 
> 
> I tried to burn through this story before this ship managed to sink its way into my soul, and unfortunately I did not succeed. So now I just have to deal with the consequences. I have a couple of cutesy little follow up ideas that I might work on, hopefully after I finish The Game first. But for now, please let me know what you think! This took sooooo long! I hope it was good!!!


End file.
